Sezon na jabłka/Transkrypt
:Applejack: O rety! Czeka mnie mnóstwo roboty w tym roku. Chyba jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby jabłonie tak obrodziły. :Big Macintosh: Tak, tak. Przecież sama jedna nie dasz sobie z tym rady. :Applejack: Nie żartuj braciszku. Ty musisz odpocząć i nabrać sił. Możesz być spokojny, że sobie poradzę. Oj, przepraszam. Do końca dnia jabłka będą zebrane. :Big Macintosh: Nie chcę, żebyś brała na siebie więcej niż możesz udźwignąć. :Applejack: Chcesz powiedzieć, że tylko kłapię pyskiem po próżnicy? :Big Macintosh: Eee...tak. :Applejack: Wiesz co... takie masz zdanie o rodzonej siostrze? Najbardziej ci oddanej, lojalnej i niezawodnej? :Big Macintosh: No wiesz, jesteś tylko małym kucykiem, a jeden kucyk plus tysiące jabłek to w żaden sposób nie może być... :Applejack: Tylko nie wykręcaj mi się tu matematyką. Powiedziałam, że sobie poradzę że zbiorami, więc sobie poradzę. Zbiorę te jabłka co do jednego i to bez niczyjej pomocy. Zupełnie sama! ślinę :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia — Sezon na jabłka. :Applejack: No dobra, to do roboty. Nie ma co liczyć, że jabłka zbiorą się same. Hej! O rety. :Rainbow Dash: ROZPĘDZONE STADO! :krów :panikują :Pinkie Pie: się Hej...! głosem Mój głos tak śmiesznie wibruje! Słyszycie? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, co ty robisz?! Uciekaj! :Burmistrzyni: Proszę zachować rozwagę. Nie ma nic gorszego od paniki. :Rarity: Pani burmistrz, co mamy robić? :Rainbow Dash: Zobaczcie! :Applejack: IIIICHA! :okrzyki :Applejack: Z drugiej strony piesku! Bardzo dobrze! :Winona: szczeka :Rarity: wzdycha :Pinkie Pie: To najlepsze rodeo jakie w życiu widziałam. :Applejack: No już przyjaciółko! Dawaj! gwizda Winona, do roboty! Acha! Mam cię. stęka :Winona: szczeka :Applejack: Dobrze. stęka Iiicha! :okrzyki :Applejack: Uła. Uch. No dobra, co tu się stało? :Daisy Jo: muczy odchrząkuje O rety! Nie wiem jak cię przepraszać, ale nasza Muriella, przedstaw sobie, przestraszyła się węża na łące. :przestraszone :Daisy Jo: Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć czy nie jest jadowity? :Applejack: Rozumiem cię, ale następnym razem omijajcie miasteczko szerokim łukiem. :Daisy Jo: Obiecuję, że się to nie powtórzy. Na razie Winona! :okrzyki :Applejack: Iiicha! :Pinkie Pie: Juchu! Świetne rodeo! :Burmistrzyni: Applejack była wprost... wprost... :Pinkie Pie: Fantastyczna! :Burmistrzyni: No właśnie. Chyba wypada jej podziękować, że ocaliła nasze miasteczko. :Pinkie Pie: Wiem już. :Pinkie Pie: Impreza! :Twilight Sparkle: Gotowe? :Rarity: Jeszcze tylko jedno. Teraz gotowe. :Twilight Sparkle: A gdzie jest Applejack? :Rainbow Dash: Nie widziałam jej od paru dni. :Pinkie Pie: Od czasu rodea. :Rainbow Dash: Ale przyjdzie na pewno. Ona się nigdy nie spóźnia. :Twilight Sparkle: Witajcie kucyki! Chcielibyśmy dziś uczcić kucyka, na którego zawsze możemy liczyć w sprawach małych i wielkich. Na którym bezwzględnie można-- :Rainbow Dash: Widzieliście jaka ona jest szybka i zwinna? Jak sportowiec. Obiecała mi, że nauczy mnie nowej sztuczki i już wiem, że to będzie coś niesamowitego. :Twilight Sparkle: No właśnie. Więc... :Pinkie Pie: A ja po raz pierwszy będę prowadzić Słodki Kącik. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale co ma do tego Applejack? :Pinkie Pie: Och. Applejack zna się jak nikt na ciasteczkach i mi pomoże. Applejack jest mistrzynią kuchni, więc przyjdźcie na degustację! :okrzyki :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, tak, z radością. Chcę coś powiedzieć żeby nikt mi nie prze-- :Fluttershy: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: --''rywał''. :Fluttershy: Twilight, wybacz mi proszę, ale chciałabym dodać, że Applejack ma mi też pomóc w oficjalnym spisie króliczków. Mamy policzyć wszystkie małe króliczki. Nikt tak jak ona nie umie utrzymać w ryzach stada. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze ktoś? Jacyś chętni? Nie? No dobrze, a więc chciałam powiedzieć... Uch! Mniejsza z tym. :Burmistrzyni: odchrząkuje. Tak więc, żeby nie przedłużać, mam dzisiaj zaszczyt wręczyć ten oto puchar Ponyville naszemu honorowemu gościowi, kucykowi na którym zawsze możemy polegać we wszystkim. Nasza najlepsza i najdroższa przyjaciółka: Applejack! :okrzyki :Spike: Tak trzymać Applejack, jesteś w dechę stara--. :Burmistrzyni: chrząka. :Spike: Wtopa. :Applejack: Jestem. Już jestem. ziewa Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale miałam dziś... uła... Czy to twój ogon? Pani burmistrz. Wielkie dzięki za tę tu... amforę, czy coś. ziewa Jest taka złota i lśniąca i..., he he, ale śmiesznie wyglądam. Uuu-uuu. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu-uuu. :Applejack: Uuu-uuu. :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze. Dziękujemy ci bardzo za to, że nas ocaliłaś przed stratowaniem, i że zawsze możemy na ciebie liczyć. :Applejack: ziewa Tak, naprawdę lubię wam czasem pomóc i ziewa i w ogóle. na chwilę Uch tak, dziękuję. :Twilight Sparkle: Zdawało mi się, czy ona była jakaś-- :Rainbow Dash: Śnięta? :Fluttershy: Dziwna? :Rarity: Wczorajsza? No co? Widziałyście tę grzywę? :Pinkie Pie: Mnie się podobała. Uuu! Uuu! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. :Applejack: zbiera jabłka :Twilight Sparkle: Co ona wyprawia najlepszego? :Applejack: Uch. :Twilight Sparkle: Ej, Applejack! :Applejack: zasypia :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. :Applejack: śpi :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. Apple''JACK''! :Applejack: się Och Twilight. Co jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Co tu się dzieje? :Applejack: Jabłkowe żniwa, jak widać. :Twilight Sparkle: Jabłkowe żniwa? :Applejack: Tak. Rodzina Apple nazywa tak sezon zbiorów. Zbieramy dojrzałe jabłka, żeby je sprzedać. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale dlaczego robisz to sama? :Applejack: Bo Big McIntosh jest chory. :Twilight Sparkle: A wszyscy wasi krewni, których mi sama przedstawiałaś, nie mogą pomóc? :Applejack: wzdycha Byli tu tylko na rodzinnym spotkaniu. Mieszkają daleko stąd i mają własne żniwa na głowie. Tak więc zostałam sama. Co znaczy, że muszę wracać do pracy. Achem... Puk puk? Robota czeka. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze. :Applejack: Możesz się odsunąć, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Odsunęłam się. Applejack, jakoś źle wyglądasz. :Applejack: Ech, nie martwcie się o mnie dziewczyny, nic mi nie będzie. :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchaj... pomóc ci? :Applejack: Pomóc? Nie ma o czym mówić. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale nie dasz sobie rady sama. :Applejack: Rzucasz mi wyzwanie? :Twilight Sparkle: Uhm... nie :Applejack: No! Zaraz ci dowiodę, że dam sobie radę. A teraz przepraszam, ale robota czeka. :Rainbow Dash: No wreszcie. :Applejack: ziewa Nie gniewaj się na mnie Rainbow. Urwanie głowy z tymi jabłkami. Przymknęłam oko na chwilę, a gdy się ocknęłam już było późno. Co to za nowa sztuczka? :Rainbow Dash: Widzisz to ustrojstwo? :Applejack: Tak. :Rainbow Dash: Więc, ja stanę na tym końcu, a ty zeskoczysz na platformę i wyrzucisz mnie do góry z taką prędkością, że hej. A kiedy już będę w powietrzu, zrobię parę takich obrotów, że członkowie Wonderbolts padną z wrażenia. :Applejack: Czy to aby jest bezpieczne? :Rainbow Dash: Heh, jestem pegazem i umiem latać. :Applejack: No dobra. O rety. :Rainbow Dash: Uwaga! Raz... dwa... TRZY! :Applejack: upada :Rainbow Dash: Uch, chyba nie załapałaś. Miałaś wylądować na drugim końcu. :Applejack: Jasne. upada obok :Rainbow Dash: Applejack, co się z tobą dzieje? Zawsze uchodziłaś za najzwinniejszą z kucyków! :Applejack: To prawda. Daj mi chwilę. Zaraz. Coś mi świta. Uważaj. stęka Ta dam! To na nic. Dobra, jeszcze raz. Tym razem wceluję. :Rainbow Dash: Uch! :Applejack: He he he... No to już! :Rainbow Dash: Nie, Applejaaaaack! :Applejack: Nie ma za co! :Rainbow Dash: stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Chciałaś czegoś? :Rainbow Dash: Zdaję mi się, że ktoś potrzebuje twojej pomocy. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? :Rainbow Dash: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Możemy porozmawiać? Możemy porozmawiać? :Applejack: Orzechy mogą nawiać?! Nie mają nóżek. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, porozmawiać! :Applejack: Ogon pawia? Skąd ja ci go wezmę? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Chcę z tobą zamienić słowo! :Applejack: Chcesz siano wymienić krowom? To co cię powstrzymuje? :Twilight Sparkle: Chcę z tobą porozmawiać! :Applejack: Ach! Trzeba tak było od razu. A o czym chciałaś rozmawiać? :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash wpadła dziś do mnie na chwilę. :Applejack: To bardzo uprzejmie z jej strony. :Twilight Sparkle: Właściwie, rozbiła mi się na balkonie po tym jak ją wystrzeliłaś w powietrze. :Applejack: Och, tak. Dziś rano nie czułam się za dobrze. :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo ciężko pracujesz i nie chcesz pomocy. :Applejack: Co? Procy? Na co mi proca? Ja nie używam takich rzeczy. :Twilight Sparkle: POMOC! Nie chcesz POMOCY! :Applejack: Nie ma mowy, Twilight. Jeszcze dowiodę tobie i wszystkim innym, że dam sobie radę sama jedna. Au! Nie mam więcej czasu muszę iść pomóc Pinkie Pie. :Twilight Sparkle: Och. :Pani Cake: Powiedz skarbie. Jesteś gotowa piec ciasteczka i zajmować się sklepem? :Pinkie Pie: Niech się pani o nic nie martwi. Mam do pomocy naszego słynnego kucyka. Ona piecze świetne ciasteczka. Prawda Applejack? Prawda Applejack? :Pan Cake: Nie? Nie umiesz piec ciasteczek? :Applejack: CO? Nie nie! Znaczy, spokojna głowa. Umiem upiec wszystko. Od ciasteczek, przez ciasta aż po torty. :Pani Cake: się No dobrze. A więc widzimy się później! :Pinkie Pie: Skup się kochana. Idziemy wyrabiać ciasto. :Pinkie Pie: Do dzieła! Ja znajdę cukier i jajka. Ty weź czekoladowe chipsy. :Applejack: Ech, możesz powtórzyć? :Pinkie Pie: Czekoladowe chipsy. :Applejack: Chipsy... jasne. Serowe chipsy, są chrupkie i słone. Już się robi. Co teraz? :Pinkie Pie: Sos waniliowy. :Applejack: Sojowy''. No jasne. Suche chipsy pięknie w nim rozmiękną. Co teraz?'' :Pinkie Pie: Szklanka mąki do tego. :Applejack: Coś kwaskowatego? Cytryny są kwaskowate. Proszę bardzo, sok z cytryny. Jeszcze coś, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Ostatnia rzecz. Pięć deka drożdży. :Applejack: Robak co drąży? Uch, na pewno jej chodzi o dżdżownice. :Pinkie Pie: To będą prawdziwe delicje. :Applejack: Skoro tak mówisz. :Pinkie Pie: Zapraszam wszystkich na degustację! :Applejack: Tak! Pyszne babeczki! Jedzcie póki gorące. :Twilight Sparkle: Potrzebujecie pomocy? :Siostra Redheart: Och, dziękuję ci bardzo. Każda para kopyt nam się przyda. :jęki :Twilight Sparkle: O rety! Co się stało? :Spike: wącha :Siostra Redheart: Za dużo ciastek na degustacji. :Pinkie Pie: Nie, zjedliśmy po jednym. To wystarczyło. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. :Spike: babeczkę Gryza? :Applejack: na chwilę Co? stęka na chwilę :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, musimy pogadać. :Applejack: Hę? Och, to ty Twilight. ziewa Wiem co mi chcesz powiedzieć, ale odpowiedź nadal brzmi nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Powtórzę jeszcze raz, potrzebujesz pomocy. :Applejack: Ech, tere-fere. stęka Nie potrzebuję. stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Ja chcę ci pomóc. :Applejack: Tak? A ja nie chcę. stęka Jeszcze trochę... stęka. I już. Jeszcze nie było takich zbiorów z którymi bym sobie nie poradziła. No dalej stęka na ziemię stęka spadać! stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Skarbie, z tym drzewem nic nie wskórasz... suche. :Applejack: Wiem o tym. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak właściwie, to mam do ciebie inną sprawę. Byłam dzisiaj w naszym szpitalu-- :Applejack: Wiesz co? Nie mam teraz czasu na słuchanie twoich kazań. :Twilight Sparkle: Gdybym mogła ci pomóc-- :Applejack: Uch. Nie, nie, NIE! Ile razy jeszcze mam ci powtarzać? Ja nie chcę pomocy od żadnego kucyka! :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Niby kucyk, a uparta jak osioł. :osła :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz. :Osioł: Nie ma sprawy. :Fluttershy: Nikt nie umie tak jak ty zapanować nad stadem. Dzięki że się zgodziłaś. :Applejack: Uch. A po co to wszystko? :Fluttershy: No więc, cóż, urodziło się wiele nowych króliczków i trzeba je skrzętnie policzyć. :Applejack: Świetnie. Bierzemy się do roboty? :Fluttershy: Jasne, tylko pamiętaj, że to są małe króliczki, a nie krowy. Są płochliwe i trzeba z nimi delikatnie. :Applejack: Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie pouczać jak się zagania stado. Tak Winona? :Winona: szczeka :Fluttershy: Posłuchajcie mnie proszę. Chcę, żebyście się wszystkie zebrały tu na środku. :Applejack: Raz dwa. Jazda króliki, do środeczka ale migiem. Niech to! Co za pech! Do roboty Winona! :Winona: szczeka :Fluttershy: Applejack! Winona! Przestańcie! Płoszycie je tylko. :Applejack: Wiem jak to się robi. Do środka! Ruszać się! :Winona: szczeka warczy :Fluttershy: Ojej. :Rainbow Dash: ROZPĘDZONE STADO! :krzyki :Lily Valley: mdleje :Twilight Sparkle: nuci wzdycha :Rose: To straszne! Przerażające! :Lily Valley: Coś okropnego. :Daisy: Koszmar. Niewyobrażalny koszmar. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie rozumiem. :Lily Valley: Nasz ogródek zniszczony. :Rose: Nie ocalał żaden kwiatek. :Daisy: Stado… wściekłych... KRÓLIKÓW! :Fluttershy: Ojej. Och... Przestańcie proszę. Och nie nie! Proszę, chodźcie ze mną. Och nie, co to będzie! :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze. Przebrała się miarka. :Applejack: Muszę… zbierać jabłka... jeszcze.. tylko… trochę. Muszę skończyć te żniwa. :Twilight Sparkle: Posłuchaj mnie proszę! Nie tylko sobie robisz krzywdę harując. Wysłałaś w kosmos pegaza, zatrułaś setkę kucyków i wystraszyłaś stado małych króliczków. Gadaj sobie co chcesz, potrzebujesz pomocy! :Applejack: stęka Ha! Wcale nie. Patrz, skończyłam! Zebrałam jabłka na całej farmie bez niczyjej pomocy! I co mi na to powiesz? :Big McIntosh: Uhm, raczej co ty powiesz na to? :Applejack: się Widzę jabłka... Wszędzie widzę jabłka… dużo jabłek mdleje :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. Applejack. :Applejack: Hę? :Twilight Sparkle: Aleś mnie nastraszyła. Posłuchaj! Rozumiem, że macie tu swoje obyczaje, ale ty zawsze pomagasz innym, więc może odłóż na bok ten swój ośli upór i pozwól pomóc sobie. :Applejack: Dobrze, niech będzie. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie chcę słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu--''tak''? :Applejack: Niech ci będzie. Tak, proszę. Nie dam sobie rady sama. :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: Droga Księżniczko Celestio! :Applejack jest najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie. Zawsze gotową do pomocy. Niestety, kiedy sama jej potrzebuje, nie umie o nią poprosić. A przyjaźń to nie tylko dawanie, ale także przyjmowanie tego, co dają nam przyjaciele. :Twoja wierna uczennica, :Twilight Sparkle :Applejack: Chyba już czas na przerwę. Kto lubi świeży sok z jabłek? wzdycha Dziewczyny, nie wiem jak wam dziękować. Jednak byłam troszkę uparta. :Twilight Sparkle: troszkę? :Applejack: No dobra, uparta jak osioł i naprawdę mi przykro. Jak wiecie dostałam ważną nagrodę od miasta, ale dla mnie największa nagroda to wasza przyjaźń. :Rainbow Dash: Ruch na świeżym powietrzu zaostrza apetyt. :Spike: Mam dla was super przegryzkę. :Pinkie Pie: Iiich... Spike, ja to wyrzuciłam. Skąd to wziąłeś? :Spike: W śmieciach było. :Wszyscy: Uch… :Spike: Może chociaż gryza? Nie chcecie? :Wszyscy: Uch, obrzydliwe. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en: Transcripts/Applebuck Season de:Transkripte/Apfelschüttelernte sv:Transkript/Äppelpengssäsong Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu